


Adam Driver and Characters Oneshots

by Clydeloganswife



Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, BlacKkKlansman (2018), Girls (TV), Logan Lucky (2017), Marriage Story (2019), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29064351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clydeloganswife/pseuds/Clydeloganswife
Summary: Oneshots of Adam's Characters and possibly of few of Adam Driver
Relationships: Adam Driver & Reader, Adam Sackler/Reader, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Charlie Barber/Reader, Clyde Logan/Reader, Flip Zimmerman/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Sick Day with Ben Solo

You and Ben love each other so much. You two have been together for about 3 years now. He was very distant and violent with you when he was Kylo Ren and almost caused you two to break up. Now that he is Ben Solo again, he shows his love for you in almost every way possible, especially when you are sick.

Usually you were the one to wake up before Ben was, so you would make breakfast for the two of you and wake him up. The two of you had went to a celebration for Finn and Poe getting engaged yesterday and stayed out late even though you are not usually a night owl. You were still fast asleep in bed when Ben woke up. You had your arms wrapped around each other as you have every night after you eventually fall asleep because you two are afraid of losing each other. When he woke up he had to use the bathroom so he quietly slipped out from underneath you to go into the bathroom. Once he was done he went and got back into bed so he could cuddle you and play with your hair. He took off the sweater he would wear in the mornings when he needed to get up and didn't want to get dressed and then got back in the bed.

When he got into bed he moved you so your face was on his chest. He knew that he was freezing but he felt your very hot face on his chest. He put his hand to you forehead and felt that it was too hot. He quietly slipped out from you again and threw on some clothes before grabbing some medicine and the thermometer. He came back into your shared quarters on the resistance base and gently shook you awake.

"Hey Sweetheart, I need you to wake up for me please."

You mumble something about not wanting to get up, thinking Ben can't hear what you are saying but he hears your thoughts loud and clear. he eventually decides to pull you up to where you are laying your back on the pillow but mostly sitting up. He has you open your mouth as he puts the thermometer in. Then he goes into the mini kitchen you have in your quarters to get some tea for you. When he comes back he pulls the thermometer out of your mouth and it reads your temperature as 102 degrees Fahrenheit.

"Ok Sweetheart, I really need you to wake up for me please. You need to take some medicine."

You pull yourself up more and Ben hands you your medicine while he goes to finish making your tea. As he is about to finish he hears a knock on the door. Once he hears them knock the second time, he remembers that he is supposed to go on a mission with Rey and Finn. He opens the door to see Rey and Finn, dressed and ready to go on the mission.

"Hey, why aren't you ready?" Rey says.

"I'm sorry guys, can you go without me, Y/N is really sick and I need to take care of her."

"Oh, well we will have to push the mission back a little bit. Make sure Y/N feels better and if you need anything, call one of us or maybe even Chewie, Poe or Rose." Finn says as he holds up his comm.

"Thanks you guys, but you can go without me. I don't need to go on every mission."

"Ben, it's a three person mission, we need you but Y/N's health is more important so go take care of her."

"Thank you so much, see you later."

"Bye tell Y/N that we wish for her to get better." Rey yells as I close the door.

Ben runs into the kitchen to grab your tea and brings it to you. He is about to hand it to you when he sees your hands shake and decides to hold the drink for you.

"Hey, Rey and Finn came by and they said that they hope for you to get better soon."

"Oh, that was nice of them. Tell them I said thank you, and thank you for the tea."

"No problem Sweetheart, this is to make you feel better."

Once you finish your tea. Ben covers you with the blanket and heads into the bathroom to start a cold bath for you. Once he is don he lays out a pair of your leggings and one of his sweatshirts on the bed before taking the blanket off of you and carrying you into the bathroom.

Once inside, he set you down on the toilet and start slowly removing your clothes. Once he is finished, he brings you back into a bridal carry and slowly lowers you into the bath. You start to shiver and move away from the bath, but Ben reassures you that you will be fine and that it will make you feel better. The two of you talk about future plans and upcoming missions while you are in the bath. Once Ben feels that you have been in the bath long enough, he grabs a towel and helps you out of the bath and dries you off before getting you into the clothes. You were thankful that Ben was helping you today and that he gave you one of his sweaters because you like wearing them since they were basically dresses on you.

He bridal carried you back into bed and decided to make you some soup. He was almost done with your soup when he had an idea. He commed Chewie and Rey to see if they could come over and help take care of you while he ran out to go get you a few things. He brought you your soup and opened the door to see Chewie and Rey. He brought them into your bedroom and told you that they were going to help you while he ran out for a minute. Ben kissed you on the cheek and told Chewie and Rey the plan before he left. 

Both Rey and Chewie help you feel better. Rey would feed you your soup while Chewie would rub your arms and forehead with a wet washcloth to cool you down if you felt too hot. They would also talk to you about things that were happening around the base. There was no war, but people stayed at the base because it was a home to them and if anther threat came, they would be prepared. Also since no one was prepping for war, they took up other hobbies. Ben went around the base to see what people had and he asked if they were willing to give him somethings to make you feel better, which they were happy to help and wished you well. He ended up getting you a giant teddy bear. Some fruits and some holo recommendations for the two of you to watch together. Once he got back, he set the stuff in the kitchen so you couldn't see them. He walked into the bedroom to see you, Rey and Chewie laughing. After a little while, Rey and Chewie left your quarters so you and ben could have some alone time.

"Hey, how you feeling Sweetheart?"

"Much better."

"That is good, I have some surprises for you."

"Really?"

"Yes. Let me go get them."

Ben went into the kitchen and grabbed the teddy bear with the blue ribbon on it and some of the fruit for you. He had you close you eyes and hold out your hands. He put the fruit in your hands and set the teddy bear on the ground to where you couldn't see. He knew you liked the fruit so he told you that there was more in the kitchen for when you were done.

Once you were done he had you hand him your garbage and he had a wipe for you to clean your hands with. He asked you what holo you wanted to watch and you told him about one of to fighters which he found and turned it onto. He paused the holo and turned to you.

"I have one more surprise."

"What is it?" You said very excitedly.

"Be patient and close you eyes."

You closed you eyes as you felt Ben set something in front of you. When he tells you that you could open your eyes, you see a big black teddy bear with a blue bow and blue on the bottom of the paws. You squeeze Ben as you give him a hug and he laughs.

"Thank you Ben. I love it."

"Your welcome Sweetheart."

You and Ben snuggle while watching the holo. You fall asleep while watching and Ben turns it off once it is done. He moved the bear and removes his sweater and goes back to cuddling you while he falls asleep.

You wake up the next day before Ben, feeling much better. You decide to get up and make the two of you breakfast. As you finish up, you feel two strong and muscular arms around your waist.

"Morning Handsome."

"Morning Sweetheart."

You finish plating the food and move them so they aren't close to the edge of the counter and you start to clean up when those two arms spin you around to face your sleepy boyfriend.

"I'm guessing your feeling better."

"Much better, thanks to my big teddy bear."

"Are you talking about me or the teddy bear in your room."

"No, I'm talking about Chewbacca. Yes I am talking about you silly."

Ben laughs as you to kiss each other. The two of you stay in your room for the day just to make sure you are okay. You are cuddling the teddy bear when Ben speaks up.

"I swear, you love that thing more than me."

"What, no. I love it because you got it for me."

"Good, I am glad."

You move closer to ben and snuggle while still holding your bear. At this point you both know you are not sick anymore.

Author's note: Okay this is my first one shot and it is fun but the ending is a little weird. Anyways I hoped you enjoyed and feel free to comment any ideas/requests. Thank You.

Author: Megan C.


	2. Your Wedding with Clyde Logan

You would have never thought that this is how your wedding was going to go. You had been rich growing up in New York City because your dad has own law firm and your mom is a director so you grew up with a lot of money and were expected to marry someone with money. When your parents found out that you wanted to move to West Virginia and try and make it for yourself and possibly not even get married, your parents were livid and you were no longer invited to family gatherings as long as your parents were there (which was about all of them) but the rest of your family still loved you.

You made some friends after a couple of weeks working at the Monroe Correctional Facility as a librarian you even met a special someone, who you never thought would become your husband. You met Clyde Logan 5 days after you were hired, you saw him once at a fair you decided to go to since you had a friend come with you and you wanted to know what went on in the town. You thought he was handsome even though your friend wasn't as nice when he turned around and you saw the prosthetic arm. When you saw him in the jail library, you thought it was a dream and a nightmare. The two of you talked at least a little bit everyday that you were working, as it was normal between you and the inmates, but then the two of you realized and acknowledged your feelings for each other.

You and Clyde decided to start going steady once he was out of jail. A couple months later, Clyde finally told you why he was in jail and what happened with the hillbilly heroes heist. He initially didn't want to tell you about the heist because he thought you would dump him, but you understood because he was doing it to prove himself and to everyone. He felt so relived that you were not going to dump him for someone better and tell someone the truth. Clyde had met your family once but your parents obviously did not approve because he was not rich. They also didn't know about his criminal record.

When Clyde proposed, it felt as everything fell into place. He proposed in a field of flowers after the two of you had a picnic because that was your favorite thing to do, have a picnic and spend time with each other. Your engagement ring had a small diamond in the center and the band was twisted slightly on both sides. Clyde knew it wasn't the best he could give you, but you reassured him that it was perfect and that it didn't need to be expensive or flashy or big as long as you had him.

Your parents did not know about the two of you getting married till about 3 months before your wedding and they were livid because they are all about traditions and the whole 9 yards. Your family didn't care as long as you were safe and happy. You eventually decided to not invite your parents to the wedding. You and Clyde both worked two jobs so you would have lots of money for the wedding. Your grandparents were willing to help pay for your wedding but you said that as long as they were there, you were happy. Even though you agreed for them to not pay for your wedding, they insisted on getting you and Clyde a month long honeymoon to Hawaii.

Now, today is your wedding day and you both were very nervous. You have a beaded dress with bell sleeves since you have a dress with bell sleeves that Clyde loves. Your hair was curled and you had a flower crown instead of a veil that was made by Sadie. Clyde was wearing a plain black tux and your favorite flower that was also picked by Sadie. Your grandparents started getting emotional when you came out in your dress with your hair done. Your grandma went downstairs and you and your grandpa slowly walked down the stairs till you were about at the entrance. 

"Nervous." Your grandpa asked as he held out his arm to you.

"Yes but I am also very excited."

"You should be excited, you look beautiful."

"Thank you." You said as the music started and you walked through the doorway.

You saw everyone get up as the two of you entered, almost all of them crying or smiling. Then you looked down by the arbor and saw your cousin and Mellie as your bridesmaids and Jimmy and Joe Bang as the groomsmen. Then you notice Clyde in his tux, you can see the love in his eyes for you as he is crying. Seeing him in his tux and him crying also makes you cry and you squeeze your grandfather's hand. You get up to the front and hug your grandfather before he goes to sit down and you stand across from Clyde and hold both of his hands since the two of you don't like referring his prosthetic as not a hand. Clyde leans in and whispers into your ear.

"You look amazing Darlin'."

"You as well Handsome."

The priest start talking and soon enough, it is time for you and Clyde to say your vows. Clyde pulls out a piece of paper and grabs a microphone so everyone can hear the vows loud and clear through our crying.

"Y/N, when I first saw you at the county fair, I saw you as a beautiful sunflower, your y/h/l, y/h/c hair flowing. You were wearing a bright blue dress and your smile was so big. Then you were there for me in my darkest moments and you didn't run away from me and my problems, in fact ya helped them. I don't know what I have woulda done with out ya being there for me. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with ya and help ya whenever ya need it."

Clyde uses his right hand to wipe the tears away from your face. You pull out the piece of paper that has your vows on it and you take the microphone and try to wipe away the rest of your tears before Mellie hands you a handkerchief and you use it to wipe that last little bit of tears that come out before you start to read.

"Where do I start, I also first saw you at the fair. You were with your whole family and I thought you were really handsome, then I saw Sadie and thought she was your daughter and Mellie was your wife, then I thought to myself, 'of course when I see a hot guy, he is obviously taken.'" Everyone laughs at that. "Then I found out later that they are your niece and sister and felt stupid that my brain went straight to wife and daughter. The main reason I didn't run away from your problems is because they were similar to my own. I knew that you were still grieving and wanted to let you know that you aren't alone. I love you so much and can't wait to see what life brings to us."

The two of you didn't really pay attention to what was going on. You two just stared at each other in awe of how the other person looked. Then it came time for the necklaces, since Clyde can't wear a wedding ring, the alternative was for you two to get necklaces, but he also got you a wedding ring anyways. Clyde put the ring and necklace on you as you continued to cry. Then you put the necklace on him nd you went back to holding hands. Then the two of you said your 'I Do's' and then the priest confirmed that the two of you are now married and the two of you kissed each other passionately as everyone clapped, cheered and cried. The two of you walked out of the ceremony and got into the reception place for dinner. The two of you sat at the table in front as guests started to pile in.

"I can't believe I get to show you off as my wife."

"And I can't believe I get to call you my husband, Mr. Logan."

"We better go talk to our guests, Mrs. Logan."

The two of you got up and started walking around the tables, greeting everyone and hearing the congratulations from everyone. You two make your way from the front to the back and as you finish with the last table, you notice my parents standing in the back, smiling creepily towards you. You look furious and arch over to your parents for an explanation.

"What are you two doing here. We didn't invite you."

"We know but we're your parents and we deserve to be with our little princess on her wedding day, even if she made some poor choices and went against what we agreed on."

"Um, I did not agree on anything, that is what you two decided for me. The two of you don't really care for my happiness, you just care about being rich and having your whole family be rich and only surround yourself with rich people."

"You thought we cared, you were the part that teared us farther apart, we were happy when you left."

"Then why did you come then?"

"Because we wanted to see how much of a mistake you made, as we can see you married that one arm bartender who is going to get you no where. Speak of the devil he is staring at us right now."

You turn around and see Clyde staring at the three of you with tears brimming his eyes. Your parents were talking at a decent level and Clyde was not far away from the three of you so you guessed that he overheard your conversation and heard what you parents said. After about a minute of looking at each other, your grandparents come over to you and your parents and eventually get them thrown out. You turn back around to see Clyde taking off his necklace and walking out. You run after him, calling his name the whole time. You eventually catch up to him and he turns around and you see the tears forming and spilling out of his eyes. Clyde grabs your hand and places the necklace on your hand and closes it while pushing your hand towards you.

"Your parents are right, you deserve someone who can give ya everything ya ever wished for."

"Clyde, please stay I love you. I don't care what my parents say, I don't care if I have anything as long as I have you."

You hold out the necklace so he can sip his head back through, he hesitates until he looks at your eyes as tears start to spill from them. His heart immediately sinks as he hates seeing you cry and now you're crying because of him. Then he bends down to where you are able to slide the necklace back on him. The two of you hug for a moment as you two continue to calm down. You two hadn't relized how long it had been since you two left until Mellie came outside saying it was time for dinner.

The two of you enjoyed the rest of the night. Both your cousin and Jimmy gave heartfelt speeches and so did your grandfather. Then the two of you enjoyed your first dance to the song that was playing when you first saw each other. Then you grandfather took over for the father-daughter dance and Mellie took the spot in the mother-son dance with Clyde. Then everyone danced till it was about 10 pm. Then the two of you made it to your decorated car and said your goodbye before driving to the hotel you were staying at for the night.

You and Clyde had your bags at the hotel already so you didn't have to go back to the small house you had bought. Clyde parked the car and made you stay in your seat and walked around to pick you up bridal style and carry you into your room. You had checked into the hotel last night because you two couldn't see each other the night before the wedding and you needed a place to get ready. Clyde carried you to the bed and you two quickly got undressed and headed to bed. You only wore simple undergarments because you didn't have much energy left from the wedding and you had an early flight. You got into bed and Clyde quickly followed you. He wrapped his arms around you and kissed your neck and started to fall asleep but said one thing before he did.

"Goodnight, Mrs. Logan."

"Goodnight, Mr. Logan." You smiled and said to him before sleep hit you.

Author's note: So, how was that, I think we need a happy one since the next one won't be as happy. Hint hint, it may have to deal with a new song that came out recently, so look out for that. Anyways, I will see you soon.

Author: Megan C.


	3. Promises with Adam Sackler

A/N: This takes place before Girls starts. Adam Sackler is 18 and the reader is 17. This oneshot was inspired by "Driver's License" by Olivia Rodrigo, which I have been listening to non stop and I am currently listening to it right now. Anyways, enjoy.

Today is the day, you finally get my driver's license after having to wait for too long. Your parents wanted you to wait till you were 18, but you got them to move it up a couple days earlier. Your mom takes you to the DMV at about 9 am to take your driver's test. You are nervous that you might fail. Usually when you get upset your ex/ ex-bestfriend, Adam Sackler would help you with your nerves. Now you bet he is with a college girl. 

You have known Adam almost your whole life. He is a year older than you and your mom's were best friends so you obviously had to be best friends, which you were. Then when Adam was a sophomore and you was a freshman, you confessed your feelings for each other and started dating. You were both very happy and you couldn't be separated from each other. Then Adam became a senior and started hanging out with people who were going to the same college as him. That would have been fine until he started hanging out with this one girl, Chelsea.

Chelsea is your stereotypical popular girl, nice car, fancy clothes, captain of the cheer team, has the smart boys do her work for her, etc. You are more of a girl who wears what feels comfortable and your style, but you did choir and you wrote songs sometimes and you would hum and sing your favorite songs. Your favorite thing to do with Adam was to play the cheesy songs you wrote and you would play them and laugh. 

Then once summer ended you and Adam stopped talking completely and you were heartbroken as he gave you no warning about anything and completely dissed you, which signaled the end of your relationship. Now it was may and about 2 days before Adam comes home from college. You both had planned on going to colleges west from you childhood homes, now you were heading east, but you still had about a month and a half before you graduated.

Your nerves didn't calm down when you got to the DMV, in fact, they got worse. It wasn't nerves about the test anymore. It was because you and Adam had a promise that when you got your license, you would drop your mom off and drive to his house and you two would go out for the day and celebrate. Now you were sure that it wouldn't happen. 

Your instructor was very nice and you only had a few minor mistakes so you passed. You were so happy when you found out and you had the biggest smile on your face. You told your mom and dad (your mom was facetiming your dad) as soon as you could and they were very happy for you. Then you texted your friends and they were also very happy. You started to text Adam as you thought he would be happy for you, but then you remembered what happened and started to erase your text. 

You dropped your mom off at your house and decided to take a small drive around the town you live in to get the feel of driving by yourself. You stopped in a parking lot and checked you phone and saw a notification about a karaoke night at a building in your hometown that you decided to go to. You passed by Adam's house on your way back home and saw a familiar car in the driveway. You debated on stopping by and talking to his parents (who you and your family were still close with) but then decided to keep driving till you got home.

You called some of your friends to see if they wanted to go to the karaoke night, which they agreed to go to so you started getting ready. You all agreed that you would drive so you had to get ready fast. You threw on a black spaghetti strap, bodycon dress and a black leather jacket with some black combat boots before curling your hair. You also did some light makeup and put a little perfume on before heading to your car. You picked up your friends and headed to the karaoke place.

As soon as you got in you and your friends were seated and you ordered food and drinks. After you were about finished eating you saw the one person you did not want to see walk in. Adam walks in wearing a white button down, black jeans and black boots. He now has some facial hair and he looks more muscular and strong than before. You were lucky that he didn't look over towards you because you wanted to start crying. A few minutes later, Chelsea walks in and gives Adam a kiss on the lips which your friends notice and say things about how Adam is a jerk for what he did.

It was about 10 pm when all the people who had signed up for karaoke had finished and they were opening up for people who were still there. You decided that you would let Adam know you are there and how you feel by singing a song. The song driver's license came out a couple days ago and you loved it because you could relate to it in many ways with your relationship with Adam. You saw Adam and his friends talking until he turned to see you when the music started playing.

You looked at Adam as you sung the song but you and him felt that you were staring into his soul in certain lines.

"And I just can't imagine how you could be so okay now that I'm gone"

Adam seems hurt while Chelsea just looks confused while looking at him.

"'Cause you said forever, now I drive alone past your street"

Your eyes start to water as you sing and your friends reassure you.

"But I still fucking love you, babe"

You see Adam tearing up as you finish up the song.

"Yeah, you said forever, now I drive alone past your street"

Everyone claps and you get off the stage and head towards your friends an tell them that you were going outside to take a breath after what just happened. Adam saw you walk towards the door and got up to follow you. You heard the door open and you turn back to see Adam running after you and you decide to take off down the street as Adam yells for you.

"Y/N, please stop. I need to talk to you."

"Oh, I wonder why, maybe to tell me that we need to break up. Well you could have told me that months ago before you ditched me for Chelsea."

"Please stop. I thought Chelsea and I we're just friends and always have until she started controlling me."

"What. How?"

"When I first met her she was very friendly and she tried to flirt with me but I always backed off. Then as the months went on she started becoming more aggressive and I thought she just needed a friend so I would stay with her. Then she threatened to hurt you unless we dated and I couldn't lose you so I had said yes, but then I lost you when she made me stop talking with you completely and that she would find a way to kill you."

You couldn't see Adam because of how dark it was outside but you could hear him crying as he told you. He never wanted to hurt you, he wanted to make sure you were okay because he loves you. He would rather break his own heart than break yours, even though he wasn't the one who broke yours, he still felt that he should take the blame because he could've warned you about Chelsea. Tears started streaming down your face and then the two of you came in for a hug and kissed each other for a couple minutes before breaking away.

"Thank you for saving me."

"Come on. I would do it any day for you kid."

"Did you guys come in the same vehicle?"

"No. Why?"

"Tell her that you are going for a drive."

"Ok?"

You walk in and talk to your friends for a few minutes about what happened and then Adam came back to tell Chelsea goodbye. Then Adam left to go to your house and then you were going to drop your friends off but one of them called their dad who agreed to pick them up so you could go with Adam. You thank them and head out to your car and drive back home. When you get home, Adam is parked on the left, so you park on the right and roll down your window so you could yell Adam's name and he could hear you. When he turned, his mouth dropped when he saw you in the driver's seat of your own car. He ran out of his vehicle and got into the passenger side of your car.

"What. When did you get your license?"

"I got it today."

"No way. I am so proud of you, Y/N. How many people have rode with you since you got it?"

"Wow. Nosy."

"What. I promised you that I would be one of the first people to ride with you after you got your license."

"Yes you did. My mom rode with me back from the DMV obviously and then the three friends and the karaoke place and that is it."

"So, I am still one of the first ones."

"Yes, so, is there anywhere you want to go."

"Can we go to the beach?"

"Of course."

You drove to the beach and talked the whole way there on what the two of you missed out on when you weren't talking. Then when you got there, the two of you climbed out and walked onto the sand after you took your shoes off. Then the two of you sat down on the sand, smelling the air of the ocean. After a few minutes, Adam turns to you.

"I am transferring colleges."

"Hmmm. What?"

"I am transferring to Husga University, the college that is about two hours east of us."

"Wait really?"

"Yeah, I don't want to be under Chelsea's control anymore. I know we won't be going to the same college then but I don't care as long as I have you with me."

"Adam, I need to tell you that I am also going there."

"Wait you are?"

"Yeah, I didn't want to go to the same school and see you since we weren't talking so I applied and got accepted."

"That is really great, I am so happy for you."

"Yeah but have you told Chelsea?"

"No, but I am going to tell her tomorrow. I am done with her."

The two of you sat and talked for another hour or two before you headed home. Adam texted you the next day saying that him and Chelsea are done and then the two of you hang out for the rest of the day. Then the next day is your birthday. You wake up to see a text from Adam.

'Hey beautiful, go into your living room."

You get up and throw on a shirt and a pair of jeans and brush your hair before heading downstairs. You turn to head to the living room and you see Adam holding some balloons and a giant teddy bear with more presents surrounding him. You let out a gasp and run up to him and give him a big hug.

"Happy birthday kid."

"Hey you can't call me that, I'm 18."

"Still I will always call you kid."

The two of you settle into the living room and both of your parents wish you a happy birthday and you open your presents. Then later you have a get together with friends and family and then once it gets later, you and Adam sneek onto the roof.

"Hey."

"Hi"

"So, did you have a good birthday."

"I had the best birthday."

"Oh, I have one more present for you."

Adam hands you a present and you unwrap to see a long black box which you open to see a necklace with your name on it. Then once he knows you saw it and saw that you are happy, he take the necklace and you move your hair so he can put it on you.

"I know you like necklaces and I thought you would like that."

"I love it, thank you."

"Now there is one thing I want to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Will you be my girlfriend? Again?"

You let out a laugh. "Yes I will be your girlfriend."

You couldn't see his face because of how dark it was but you could tell he was very happy when he kissed you and was smiling into the kiss. 

Author's Note: Ok I hope you enjoyed. I didn't know how to end it so if it is bad, I am sorry.

Author: Megan C.


	4. Your Period with Flip Zimmerman

Ah, it is everyone's least favorite time of the month. The time where your body laughs at you for not making a baby and makes you bleed for way longer than you should. For all of your periods so far, you had no one to comfort you except your parents but you would've rather had a boyfriend to help. Now you were dating detective Flip Zimmerman but he also works many hours, especially recently since there was a murderer on the loose, he would be home for about 5 hours at the most to sleep, grab something to eat, take a shower and then head back to the station.

It was about 9 pm when you started to have the really bad cramps to where you couldn't move and you curled up into a ball on your bed. You just finished taking a hot shower which helped but now you just feel worse since you don't have anything warm against your abdomen. You were about to try and go to sleep when you hear you phone go off and see a text from Flip.

'Hey, I was able to take the rest of the night off and tomorrow so I will be home soon.'

'Ok. I will be waiting.'

You smile as you see the text and you turn to put your phone back on the night stand and felt the pain rush back. You quickly turn back into the ball and you cover yourself with the blanket. You were too focused on the pain to pay attention to Flip's truck pulling into the driveway. He walked into the living room to see no lights on. He thought you were at a friends but then heard noise upstairs and thought someone broke in. He pulled his gun out and slowly walked upstairs. The light in your shared bedroom was on and the door was open a crack so Flip kicked the door open which made you scream. You pulled the blanket down to about your waist as you are still curled up into a ball. Flip's face softens when he sees you and he quickly puts his gun away and takes of his holster before running over to you to make sure you were okay.

"I'm sorry darling, are you okay." 

"Yeah just a little shaken that's a-." You were cut off when another rush of pain came and you went back into the ball you were in before Flip came in.

"Hey, hey, Sweetheart, What's wrong?" You weren't answering Flip ripped the blanket off of you and gently shook you because he was scared that something bad happened. You ended up pushing him away for a second before your cramps became more bearable.

"Sorry, I am just in a lot of pain right now."

"It's ok, you were just scaring me when you weren't talking to me. Is there anything I can do to make it go away?"

"Can you tell the thing that decided women should have periods and cramps to stop?"

"I wish I could angel but I can't, but I think I have somethings that may help."

Flip goes into his garage and pulls out a box. He had a mom and a sister, so he knew a decent amount about periods. When Flip moved out, his mom gave him a couple heating pads and supplies that she knew would work for cramps and periods so he could have stuff for a future lover, which so happened to be you. He pulled out a heating pad and ran back upstairs to you.

"Hey sweetheart, can you turn around for me please?"

You slowly turn around to see Flip holding a heating pad in his hands that he just plugged in. Your eyes light up and he puts it on your lower abdomen for you. Then he heads downstairs to make you some food. He ends up deciding to warm up some of your homemade mac and cheese since it would be warm and so he could give it to you asap. Once he felt that it was hot enough but not too hot, he went back up to your shared bedroom. He got onto the bed and had you sit up so he could feed you. You were hesitant for a minute when he was feeding you.

"I can do this myself you know. My arms and hands don't hurt."

"I know but you are in pain and I want to help my girlfriend while she has to deal with the pain."

Flip continues to feed you until the bowl is empty. He pulls a red and black flannel from his closet and puts it on you. Then he leaves to go take care of the bowl and then runs back upstairs. He slowly takes off his clothes and slides into bed right next to you. He wraps his arms around your abdomen and then starts massaging your lower stomach with the heating pad still there. At first you were confused, but then you knew what he was doing so you let out a moan. 

"Hey, if you keep doing that, we may have to do something else."

Both you and Flip let out a small laugh before he nuzzled his nose into your neck. You were starting to fall asleep as Flip continued to massage your abdomen. Eventually, you got to a point where you didn't need him rubbing your abdomen or the heating pad. You moved his hands away from you and you didn't see his face, but you could tell he was upset. You then unplugged the heating pad before turn over to face Flip. When you turned over, you saw Flip with pouted lips and puppy dog eyes, staring at you.

"Why did you move me away?"

"Because I don't want the heating pad anymore. Also I want to kiss you while we snuggle."

You saw Flip's demeanor change after you said that. Then you went and kissed his cheek and he wrapped his arms back around you and kissed your forehead before playing with your hair. You were glad that Flip helped you and that you were able to get cuddles from him so you could inhale his scent. 

"Thank you for helping me."

"No problem Sweetheart, I will do it anytime you need it and I can be here for you."

The two of you kissed before he slowly fell asleep and you fell asleep shortly after. While you were sure of how everything would go in your relationship from now on, you were sure of one thing. 

That you were definitely going to have him help you with your periods from now on.

A/N: So how was that. I actually kind of liked that. I still haven't seen BlacKKKlansman but I love this and Flip being soft. Anyways I hope you enjoyed and I have another idea that should come soon, but I know some people don't like this topic so I will hopefully have another one come out shortly after that one. Anyways, see you soon.

Author: Megan C.


	5. Pregnancy and Childbirth with Phillip Altman

When you were younger, you had always imagined having kids and raising them to be whatever they wanted, just like your parents had done for you. You would always play with baby dolls and pretend they were kids of your own. As you got older, your parents weren't as happy anymore, so they got divorced. You thought it was just something wrong with them. Then you started dating people and it would feel good for a little while till after a few months, they would break up with you. Now your current boyfriend may be a bad choice, but it is going good so far so you will be fine, right.

Phillip Altman is your typical playboy and he had multiple girlfriends so you suspected that you would be one of them, but you never expected it to go anywhere. Phillip wasn't the first person you had sex with, but he was the first one that you didn't use protection. Usually both you and your significant other would wear protection, you were on the pill and the other person would have whatever. But this time, you and Phillip were too caught in the moment to realize you forgot it.

You knew something was up when you started becoming sensitive to smells, having more of a rounder stomach and you missed your period, you had a sister who had a 1 year old. Her and her husband had been trying for a while before they got pregnant so you knew that she had some tests left over. Luckily you were staying with your mom and your sister kept them in her bathroom at your mom's house so you didn't have to go anywhere.

After about 5 minutes you saw the two lines. You couldn't believe it at first because you and Phillip had protection except for that one time. Phillip wasn't with you because he needed to help run the family business and you thought it would be better to tell him in person than over text or the phone, even if it would end up breaking your heart more.

You were at you mom's house for another week and you scheduled an appointment for the day you came back. You and Phillip shared an apartment but you had your own vehicles and you brought yours to the airport so Phillip didn't need to pick you up, plus he was working anyways to prove his brother wrong. You checked into the doctor and had a seat while may things were running through your mind. 

'What if something goes wrong with the pregnancy'

'Was it just a false positive'

'Would Phillip be happy'

'Will Phillip leave me if I keep it.'

You had all these unknowns, but one thing was certain. You were keeping the baby.

After a few minutes of waiting, you were brought back into one of the rooms and a nurse had you pee into a cup and you hand it to them before they leave. Shortly after, the doctor comes in.

"Hi Y/N, I am Doctor Martin. It is nice to meet you. I have your results here and you are in fact pregnant. Now, can you lay down for me please, I need to do an ultrasound to check if the pregnancy is normal and how far along you are."

You lay down on the bed and you pull your shirt up and move your pants a little so the doctor can perform the ultrasound. The doctor puts the goo on your stomach and puts the device right on the goo. You looked up at the screen to see yours and Phillip's baby on the monitor.

"Ok, so you look to be about 12 weeks right now. If you want we are able to hear the baby's heartbeat."

You nodded your head and the doctor pressed a few buttons on the monitor before you were able to heart the heartbeat of your child. Yours and Phillip's child. The baby you made together. The baby's heartbeat was loud and it filled the room. You felt a tear stream down your face as your heard it for the first time and it felt more real. Once you were done, you got some pictures of the ultrasound and set another appointment for two weeks later. Then you headed home and dropped of your stuff. You knew it would be a couple hours before Phillip came home, so you quickly ran to the store to grab some baby shoes, a pacifier, a baby onesie and a letter board.

Once you got back, you made the letter board to say, 'Baby Altman Coming Soon' and you placed one of the pictures from the ultrasound down below it and placed the baby supplies around it. Then you realized that you only had 30 minutes before Phillip came home. You looked in the mirror to see that the outfit you were wearing showed your baby bump, so you changed into a pair of leggings and one of Phillips sweatshirts. Then you headed out to the living room and was about to sit on the couch when the door opened.

"Hey baby. I missed you." Phillip said as he walked in the door.

"I missed you too. How was your day?"

"It was normal, my brother behind me watching my every move, trying to do my job. Just the usual. How was your flight?"

"It was fine. Nothing happened so we were all good. I do have something to show you."

"What, is it your perfect body underneath my sweatshirt?"

"No, come on." 

Phillip drops his bag by the couch and you take his hand, leading him into your shared bedroom. Once you get to the door, you have him close his eyes until you are at the bed where the surprise is. As he opens his eyes he get a surprised but happy look, but as he realizes what it is, he gets confused and turns to you and your face falls.

"Are you pregnant?"

You nodded your head and Phillip looked a little scared which made your head fall and tears start to fall down your face. He has a look on his face that he just messed up. He begins to feel like an idiot and sighs before hugging you and petting your hair and saying, "Everything will be okay." After a few minutes, you finally lift your head up and see Phillip looking like he wants to speak.

"Do you want to keep the baby?"

If this had been you from middle school up until about 6 months ago, you would have said no. Now you wanted to keep the baby and show that you would be a great parent, even if Phillip didn't want to join you.

"Well then, let's raise this baby."

You were a little shocked. "What. You don't have to stay and raise the baby if you don't want to."

"No, I want to help. I was just shocked because I thought we were careful and I never thought that this would've happened, but I am glad it did."

"Wait what about our families. What will your family think?"

"I don't care what they think. As long as I have the two of you, nothing else matters."

The two of you took care of the surprise and looked at the photos of your baby. Then Phillip put his large hand on your stomach before heading to bed.

_________________________________________________________

The next two weeks were spend mostly lying in bed with Phillip's head right next to your belly while he had his hand laying on it while he talked to the baby. Occasionally, you would either get up to use the bathroom, throw up, or eat something. Phillip was constantly helping you when you asked for it/needed it when he was home. The two of you planned on telling his family at dinner after your next doctor's appointment, then you two would tell your family the next day, since they would be in town. Your next appointment came quickly and you could tell Phillip was nervous but he was excited. Once you were in the room, the nurse checked your blood pressure and a few other things before the doctor came in.

"Hi Y/N, is this the dad?" She holds out her hand to you and you shake it before she brings it over to Phillip.

"Yes, I am the dad. My name is Phillip."

"Well hi Phillip. Glad you could join us. I am just going to get the machine ready for the ultrasound and then we can begin."

The two of you nod and you lay down and adjust your clothes so the doctor can perform the ultrasound. The doctor puts the goo on your stomach again and you see the baby on the screen.

"Baby is still nice and healthy." The doctor said.

Out of the corner of your eye, you see a tear slip out of one of Phillip's eyes. You turn your head and wipe the tear from his face, which makes him look down at you and smile. Then the two of you look back at the screen to see your baby moving around like crazy.

"You two have a very active child. Well, everything looks normal. Do you two want to find out the gender of your baby?"

The two of you looked at each other before you spoke, "Can we have it written down, We kind of wanted to do a gender reveal party."

"Ooh, those are fun. We can totally do that, we just need to do a blood test and it should take about 5 days so do you want us to mail it to you or a specific person?"

"Uh, you can mail it to me." 

"Ok you're all set. Have a nice day."

You and Phillip thank the doctor before you head to schedule anther appointment. Then once you are done, the two of you head to your apartment to get dressed for dinner. You put on a white flowy dress that mostly hides your bump and some white heels. Phillip puts on a blue dress shirt and black pants and dress shoes. Once you get to the Altman's house dinner is about ready so the two of you sit down at the table. Once everyone is done with dinner, you and Phillip stand up to make the announcement which you started. 

"Ok, everyone, Phillip and I have something to say." You said as you stood up and then told Phillip that he was going to tell them the news.

"Well I don't know what you are going to say, but Y/N's pregnant."

When Phillip said that, everyone froze. You could tell they were definitely shocked and possibly a little disappointed in Phillip. Then Phillip's mom spoke up.

"Well, I can't say I am surprised but I didn't think it would happen so soon."

"Congratulations guys." Wendy said.

As the night went on, you could tell the mood of the house was awkward. Once the night was done, you were ready to leave but Wendy was talking to Phillip so you gave everyone a hug until they were done talking and then gave Wendy a hug before you and Phillip left. Once you were in the car and on your way back to you apartment, you decided to speak.

"So, what did you and your sister talk about?'

"What? Oh, she was talking about what she thought of you being pregnant, and before you say anything, she is happy for us."

"But?"

"But she wasn't expecting me to get you pregnant."

"Why?"

"My family has always expected me to get someone like one of my ex's pregnant. Not someone like you who knows what they want who can handle themselves and they expected me to run away from you. I told her that I would never do that to you. She also said that if we ever need anything, that we could call her. She the person I trust in my family the most."

"Well if you trust her then I trust her to. Also if she wants and my family doesn't want to, she can help plan the gender reveal/baby shower."

"Good, she was asking if she could help."

The two of you safely made it back to your apartment. You took off your clothes and got into bed. Phillip was right behind you and got in and beside you and wrapped his arms around your middle and had his right hand on your stomach.

The next day, you told your family, who was a lot more excited than the Altman's. The whole time that would ask how you were doing. How Phillip was doing, and everything to do with the baby. Then you and Phillip decided to let your sister and Wendy plan the baby shower since they met before and had similar ways of thinking.

About 2 weeks after you told your family you were pregnant, you had the baby shower/gender reveal. The two of you didn't want the classic baby blue and pink reveal, so Phillip chose green for a boy and you chose yellow for a girl. You guys chose to do a balloon with confetti in it for the reveal. Everyone stood around the two of you while you popped the balloon, which let out a mix of different types and colors of yellow confetti, You were having a baby girl.

Everyone was so excited that you were having a girl, especially Phillip. He couldn't stop smiling the whole time after you found out you were having a girl. He would also stay by you and have his hands on your belly to feel the baby. You opened the presents from everyone, which were all very thoughtful, but your favorite was a shared gift form Wendy and your sister, which was a yellow onesie and a big stuffed white teddy bear with a blue bow. You cried and hugged the two of them. Then when the party was done, you started to clean up but yours and Phillip's families had the two of you go home. 

A couple months later, you were a few days past 9 months pregnant. You definitely felt huge at this point. Phillip would always reassure you that you are so beautiful but you still couldn't help feeling this way. One day, Phillip was on his way from work and your water just broke and you were starting contractions. You knew that you couldn't call him because he was driving, but he would be 10 minutes after he left work at the most. Luckily, Phillip was very fast to come home as he felt something was up and he definitely knew something was wrong when he heard you let out a cry from your shared bedroom and he was at the door. He quickly ran into the bedroom to see you in pain. Then he ran to your side and tried to comfort you so he could help you.

"Baby, Can you tell me what is wrong?"

"My water broke and I am having really bad contractions." You told him as you had heavy breathing from the contractions. He grabbed his phone from his pocket and continued to try and help you.

"I am going to call the midwife. Just stay where you are."

Phillip leaves to go outside and call your doctor and your midwife to tell them you are in labor and having contractions. You text both yours and Phillip's families to tell them that you are having the baby and are trying to head to the hospital. When you finish texting them, Phillip runs in to help you into the car. The hospital allowed 3 people to be in the delivery room with you. You and Phillip decided that your mom, Wendy and himself would be in there with you while you gave birth. The two of them were grateful that you had chose them to be in there. Once you were in the car, Phillip quickly ran into the house to grab a bag of things you would need but didn't want to put into the car and he locked your apartment before getting into the Porsche.

Once you got there you noticed that your mom and Wendy were already there because they were closer to the hospital. Both Phillip and a nurse helped you into a wheelchair and then Phillip and your mom grabbed the bags of stuff you would need and Wendy hopped into go park the Porsche. You were wheeled into a room and was helped by two nurses into a bed and set up to be monitored since Phillip, your mom, and Wendy had to sign in first. Phillip ran ahead of them so he got in there first and dropped the bags off to a safe place to where it wouldn't hurt anybody. Then he came over and kissed you on the cheek before asking if you were alright, which you were. Wendy, your mom and the midwife all came in at the same time and your midwife put her hands on your stomach and measured with her hands on how big she thought the baby would be which she guessed it would be between 7-8 pounds. Then she checked how dilated you were which she said you were about 5 centimeters so you still had a while before your baby girl would be born. 

After a few hours you felt your contractions start to really pick up and so was your breathing. Phillip held on to your hand the whole time and didn't complain about how much it hurt because he knew you were in a lot more pain than what he was feeling from you squeezing the life out of his hand. He knew they were unbearable for you most of the time after you were at the hospital for a couple hours because there would be times were the four of you would be in a conversation and would tense up or stop talking completely if you were saying something, also the grip you had on his hand was also a signal.

Your midwife came in as you just finished a contraction and checked to see how dilated you were and said your were in between 8-9 centimeters and told you to try and not push yet because it cause tearing. Once she left again, you felt another contraction that was the worst one at that point and everyone was trying to comfort you, especially Phillip because he wanted to take the pain away from you. 

After about another hour or so, your doctor, your midwife and some nurses came in and your doctor told you that you were 10 centimeters and that you were ready to push. At first, you didn't think you were able to do it but Phillip, your mom and Wendy reassured you that you were more than capable to do it and that you were the strongest person they knew. Both your mom and Wendy were on the left side of you and Phillip and your midwife were on the right side of you while the doctor and a nurse were up front ready for the baby and some nurses were getting the tools ready for when the baby was born.

You were in a lot of pain when you were pushing because you had to push for ten seconds while you were having contractions. People were holding your hands and trying to calm you down and reassure you that you were doing great and that you only had a few more pushes left. You heard what everyone was saying but you were more focused on Phillip's words that he was whispering in your ear to where only you could hear. 

"Hey listen to me. You got this baby, soon we will be able to hold our baby girl."

"Just a few more pushes and she will be here."

"Come on I know you can do it. You are the strongest person I will ever know besides our child because she came from you."

"I love you so much, you are doing amazing."

"She's almost here."

You heard every word Phillip said to you. At times like this, you wondered what you did to deserve him. 

You were pushing very hard but your girl was a little stubborn at the beginning. It took more pushes than when most women need to push the head out and the doctor was starting to think that he would have to do and emergency c-section, but after a few more pushes you baby's head was out and you had one more push before you could welcome your baby. You pushed as hard as you could and when you finished pushing you heard the wail and cries of your daughter.

After you heard you daughter cry for the first time you felt happy tears roll down your face. Both Phillip and your mom tried to wipe the tears from your face but they just kept coming and they were on about everyone's faces. Then the doctor laid your baby on your chest and wiped the goo of of her. You were crying and smiling at the same time. Phillip kissed your forehead and you could feel his tears on your face as he did so.

After a few minutes, the doctor and nurses took the baby of of your chest to go make sure your baby was healthy, but before that, the doctor asked Phillip if he wanted to cut the umbilical cord which he said yes to. After he cut the cord, the some of the nurses left your room and the doctor helped you birth the placenta which was quick and easy, then he did a quick look at you and told you that you didn't have any tearing, which you were grateful for. Then the doctor, nurses and midwife left the room. Then a couple of minutes later, Wendy and your mom left to go into the waiting room and wait with everyone to hear what was happening with the baby.

Then a nurse came into the room with your baby and asks who wants to hold the baby, which Phillip asks you if he could, which you allowed him to and you told him it was because you love him and he is the father of your child, the child you made together. Once your daughter was in his arms, Phillip started crying happy tears, which you reached up to wipe away. Then after a minute, the nurse spoke.

"You guys are so cute. I am sorry to interrupt your moment here, but we need some of her information and we have all of it except for her name."

You and Phillip had this conversation man times before. You had talked about this since the day you told him you were pregnant. The two of you decided that you didn't want a common name for you child, and you kind were on the fence of her having an old fashioned name. You two were stuck between two names for about a month, but when you looked at your daughters face, you knew exactly what to name her.

"Her name is River Mae Altman."

"Ok, that sounds really nice. Ok I have all of her information. Her name is River Mae Altman. She was born at 7:56 pm on February 11th, 2021 to Y/N L/N and Phillip Altman. She has black hair and Y/E/C eyes. She is 7 pounds, 4 ounces and is 21. 5 inches long."

"That sounds perfect, thank you."

"Your welcome. Again I don't want to waste any of your time but we need to make sure she is able to breastfeed so whenever you think she is ready you can call one of us t-" The nurse start to say as River cries and sounds like she wants to be fed.

You get situated to where you can breastfeed her and Phillip brings River over to you and the nurse helps you get her to latch on to your nipple and start to drink.

"Ok I think she has it but it is mandatory that I stay in here till she is done just to make sure she has it, which I think she does but it is the hospital rules."

The two of you nod and watch River as she drinks your breast milk for the first time. You, Phillip and the nurse talk while she drinks and then when she finishes, you give her to Phillip to burp her and the nurse helps him figure out how to burp River correctly. Once she is done burping the nurse leaves and you and Phillip are in the room with your daughter. The three of you are silent for a few minutes before you decide to speak.

"Do you think we should let them come in now?"

"In a few minutes, I just want to spend some time with the two of you for a little while longer."

The two of you continue to look at your baby in awe of what you had created for a few minutes, then Phillip handed River to you and left to go get your families and tell them about River. When he arrived and told them, he was crying and his mom gave him a hug and told him that he will be a great father like how his dad was. Then he had everyone slowly follow him into your room where you were holding her.

When everyone met river for the first time, they were very happy for you and Phillip and they thought she was so beautiful. You loved everyone's reactions to meeting River, but your favorite reaction was Hillary's. Hillary told you to stop calling her 'Phillip's Mom' and call her mom or Hillary since you are the mother of her grandchild. When Phillip handed River to her, she cried immediately and said how beautiful she is and how grateful she was for you to be the mother of Phillip's child. Then she handed the baby off to Wendy and gave you a hug and thanked you. After everyone met and held the baby, you talked for a little bit till you yawned and Phillip noticed and kicked everyone out saying, "Ok, this mama is tired we need to let her sleep." and everyone said their goodbyes to the three of you before leaving.

Once they all left, Phillip handed River to you and took of his shirt and laid on the bed with you. Then the two of you took everything off of River, except for her diaper and you laid her chest on Phillip's and you could see and feel the love radiating off of him which made you so happy and you felt a tear roll down your face from how precious this moment was. Phillip saw the tear and wiped your face before giving you a kiss. Then the two of you each gave River a kiss and Phillip had his left hand under her butt and his right hand on her back. Trying to slowly get her to fall back asleep after seeing everyone. 

"I think she looks just like you."

"I think she is a mix of both of us, she has your eyes."

"Yeah, but she has your hair, your nose your ears."

"Still, I think she has a perfect balance of the two of us."

The two of you laughed quietly as River finally fell asleep. Then you slowly placed your head on his shoulder and started to fall asleep, but before you did you heard Phillip ay one last thing.

"Goodnight my angels."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I know this was way longer than any chapter or oneshot I have posted before, but I wanted to try and fit it all in one thing and not split it up into multiple parts. That being said, I know some people do not like this type of stuff which is why I hope to have another oneshot out as soon as possible which will be easier because I will have a little more time for this next month. Anyways I hope you still enjoyed it and I will see you soon.
> 
> Author: Megan C.


	6. Disappointment with Charlie Barber

You were the usually the person to date someone older, but still around your age. The oldest person you dated was maybe 3-4 at the most 5 years older than you. That all changed when you met Charlie Barber. You were thinking about what you wanted to do when you got older. You thought you wanted to try acting. You starred in one of your friends small movies and your were the director for another one. When you went back and thought about it, you decided to be a director. You decided that you could try and do a mix of theater and cinematic directing. You had some knowledge of directing with a camera and wanted more help with theater. 

One day, you decided to buy tickets to an opening night show of a play by a company called Exit Ghost. You had heard of the director before as you had heard of his divorce and what happened leading up to it and what happened during and after. You went in a navy blue spaghetti strap dress and silver strapped heels. You did a little makeup and had silver hoops to go with them. You had a friend dropped you off and then they would pick you up with some friends to go to dinner later.

You really loved the play, it was very interesting but still vey good. At the end, the director came out and thanked everyone for coming. You grabbed your coat and put it on since it was cold in New York. You tried to call your friends to pick you up, but they didn't answer any of the time you called them. You were about to call a taxi until someone spoke. 

"Do you need any help miss?"

You turned and saw the man you recognized as the director. You noticed his sharp features. You saw his dark hair, his mysterious hazel eyes, his soft looking pink lips and that he was very tall. You didn't realize you were staring until he cleared his throat.

"Oh, sorry I remembered you from somewhere and I was trying to remember where from." You lied trying not to scare him away.

"Oh, I am Charlie Barber, the director of the play, I think I saw you in there." He extended his hand out and you shook it.

"Yeah I was, I am Y/N L/N."

"Oh that sounds very pretty."

You thank him and start to blush and the two of you laugh. Then there was some awkward silence for a minute, then you go to check your phone to see if your friends responded to your calls or texts, which they didn't. Then you go onto Instagram to see them at dinner where all of you were supposed to go and you let out a sigh, forgetting that Charlie was still there. When he spoke he startled you a little bit.

"Are you ok?" 

"Yeah, my friends and I wanted to go out to dinner but I wanted to see the show first, so they said they would pick me up but they are already at the restaurant having fun."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Do you want to have dinner with me."

"No no no, I don't want to interrupt anything you were going to do."

"No no, I insist. Plus I was just going to go home and eat leftovers anyways."

"Ok then. I will join you."

"Ok, follow me."

You walked next to Charlie and headed to dinner. The two of you talked for hours and you told him how you wanted to be a director and he offered for him to show you how it goes in the theater world which you thanked him for. Then he dropped you off at your house and gave you his phone number before you said your goodbyes for the night.

Then the two of you kept talking everyday over texting, and when you saw each other in person. You learned that he is divorced and has a son named Henry. You expected him to be 29-30 but he was almost 37 and you were 22. Even though you had a decent age gap between the two of you, you both still fell in love with each other. The two of you had been dating for abut 6 months before the two of you decided that you were going to announce it to your families.

Charlie told you before that he had a rough childhood with his family and doesn't keep in contact with them anymore. He considers his only family to be his ex-wife and her family and his son. You still have a good relationship with your family so you planned on telling them. Since the two of you were in Los Angeles, you decided to tell his family first.

You put on a light blue flowy dress and white sandals. You did your hair in a high ponytail with some pieces left out to frame your face. You also curled your hair so it was different from what you normally do. You also did a little light makeup before the two of you headed to Nicole's house since he told you that she said you could call her Nicole.

Once you got there, you were immediately greeted by Nicole and her boyfriend, Carter. Soon after you were greeted by Sandra, Cassie and her husband and their kids. Then you finally met the one person you had been waiting to meet, which was Henry. Everyone was super friendly around you and the Kids all asked you to play with them. After a little while dinner was ready and you all sat at one table to eat. Then after a few minutes, they started asking questions.

"So Y/N, what do you do?" Sandra asked.

"Oh, I am trying to be a director right now. I think I might try for movie and tv rather than theater though."

"Oh, I actually started directing about a year ago. There actually is a show that I had an idea for and if you want to try directing it I would be more than happy to give you an opportunity." Nicole added.

"Oh, Thank you so much."

Everyone kept asking about how you thought of directing and Charlie and how he directs. You said that he is amazing and very helpful. After a while Cassie's husband, Sam spoke up.

"So, how old are you Y/N?"

"I am 22."

All the adults in the room went silent as you said your age. The kids quickly noticed and stopped playing. Sandra, Cassie and Nicole all dropped their forks and stared at you in shock. Charlie slowly swallowed his food and you looked down at yours, not knowing what to do next. After a minute the kids went back to eating their food and Charlie whispered something into your ear.

"If you need a breather you can go."

You nodded and asked where the bathroom was which was right near the dining room. Once you closed the door you heard Nicole and Cassie ask the kids to go upstairs. Then the adults all start talking to Charlie about how they don't like the age gap between you two.

"How do you know she just isn't using you for money."

"She probably has sex with other guys when you aren't around"

"Why date someone that much younger than you."

"She probably going to break your heart so I would break up with her before then."

"I knew something was wrong with her."

"She probably doesn't even love you."

"How do you know she even wants to be with you."

"Does she actually want to be a director or does she just want your money."

You could hear them say these words loud and clear. Your heart was breaking as you heard the words coming out of their mouths. You had to cover your mouth to stop the loud sobs from coming out of your mouth. You knew that they were going to judge you after their reactions but you didn't expect their hurtful words. Charlie was backing you up the whole time. 

"She has her own money."

"We are together all the time."

"She loves me, I can see it clearly."

"I can see the love in her eyes every time she laughs or smiles at me."

"She is perfect the way she is."

"I can see in her eyes that she is passionate about directing."

"We love each other okay. She is one of the most important things that ever happened to me."

You loved what Charlie was saying, you didn't know if Charlie knew that you could hear them but you were very grateful. A little bit after they were done talking, you came out of the bathroom and sat back down in your seat by Charlie who grabbed your hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Then he asked if you were okay which you nodded. Cassie went back upstairs to get the kids for dessert.

Once dinner and dessert were eaten, everyone went into the living room and played. Henry loved playing with you and spent most of the time talking to you and asking you to play. The only time you didn't play was when you went by the kitchen and heard Charlie and Nicole arguing.

"I don't know what you see in someone like her."

"What, just because she is about 15 years younger than me. I thought good relationships were about love and balance, not the age gap."

"Like I said before, she probably doesn't even love you."

"She does, if you would just shut up and pay attention to her and not think about the fact she is 22, you would see that."

"I'm just saying, I don't see you two staying together for very long."

"Ok. I have always respected your choice to be with Carter after our divorce because it wasn't my business to dictate who you can and can't be with. I need you to do the same for me and not criticize my partner choices. I respect your relationship with Carter, so I need you to respect my relationship with Y/N."

You heard silence from them and decided to move away incase one of them came out and Henry came to ask you to play again. Good thing you moved because Charlie and Nicole came out of the kitchen a minute later. You were at Nicole's house till 9:30. You said your goodbyes to everyone and left. Henry was sad that you were leaving but Charlie reminded him that he would see the two of you in a few weeks, and he got excited again.

Once you said your goodbyes, Charlie helped you into the car and then got into the driver's seat. Then when he buckled in and drove off, he held your hand and spoke.

"I am sorry for the way they reacted about your age. We shouldn't have come."

"No it is fine. I liked it except for when they found out. I also appreciate you sticking up for me twice."

"What what, you heard us."

"Yeah, I heard you guys talking when I was in the bathroom and when you and Nicole were in the kitchen. I love you so much. Thank you."

"Your welcome honey. I just hope meeting your parents will be better."

"It should be, I talk to them about you all the time and they can't wait to meet you."

The two of you went home and took of your clothes before you started a bath for the both of you. You just relaxed while you were in there and the two of you didn't bother putting clothes back on when you were done since you were going straight to bed anyways.

A week later, you were back in New York, getting ready for Charlie to meet your parents. It is winter in New York so you wore black jeans, a white bell sleeve shirt and black boots. You also curled your hair and did light makeup. Charlie wore a normal blue button down, blue pants, and black shoes.

When you got to your parents apartment. They welcomed the both of you with open arms. You ate dinner and you knew your parents wouldn't mind the age gap because your mom was 40 and your dad was 70. They loved Charlie and they knew you loved him and he loved you just as much as they do.

Your parents were asking about the next time the four of you could get together. You said it would be a couple weeks but you said that the two of you would text them as often as possible. They also gave you and Charlie leftovers to take home with you. When you got into the car, you spoke.

"So, What did you think?"

"I love them. They are very nice and genuine. We should visit them often"

"I am glad you think so."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This was requested by adamdriverbible on Instagram. Thank you for the request and I hope this was good. Anyways if their are any other requests, just let me know and I can try and do them for you.
> 
> Author: Megan C.


	7. Being a Dad with Kylo Ren

Warning: Age Regression, If you don't like this topic , just skip this and I will try to have another one out soon.

Kylo was so excited when he found out that your mother was pregnant with you. He was excited because he wanted to be the father he never had. Both his mom and dad were very neglectful which helped him turn to the dark side. He wanted better for you and your mother but he was still under Snoke's control.

When your mother was around 9 months pregnant with you she was dragged into Snoke's throne room and Kylo was bowing before Snoke when she was brought in. Snoke ended up choking your mother and she fell after a little bit of Kylo yelling at Snoke to put her down. 

"She is making you weak. She is keeping you from reaching your full potential. She makes you too soft."

As Snoke was saying this, Kylo's eyes were bloodshot from him crying. He hadn't felt this upset since his childhood when he was sent to Luke's Academy by his parents. Your mother was the only one who made him feel better about everything that went on in his life.

"And now, you are going to kill her. You are going to show me the strength that I saw when I first took you in as my apprentice."

Snoke used the force to bring your mother in front of him. As she was held out in front of him, Snoke was still chocking her enough to hurt her, but also keep her alive. Kylo had his saber out in front of your mother and he ignited it and threw it to spin around in the air, slicing both the guards and Snoke in half. Once the top half of Snoke fell onto the ground, the invisible grasp that was on your mother's neck was let go. Kylo ran over to her and picked her up, running into the medbay with her in his arms. He yelled at the workers to get the best doctors and nurses to help her.

Kylo quickly followed a doctor into one of the rooms and laid your mother down on the bed. As he pulled his arms out from underneath her, she opened her eyes for the first time since the invisible hands chocking her went away. She went and put her hand up against his face and wiped the tears from Kylo's face away. Kylo kept reassuring her that everything would be okay, that you would be okay. After a minute, your mother started to black out and her heart rate was dropping. The doctors and nurses tried to get Kylo out of the room since he was stressing her out. Eventually, after a few minutes they were able to hold him back so your mother could birth you safely.

There was 4 stormtroopers holding him back, until he heard your mother's cries which then 2 more stormtroopers came to hold him back from having him run into the room. Once you were born, he was allowed back into the room and he started to try and help soothe your mother. Then you were handed to him and he showed you to your mother, then she said that there is good in both you and Kylo. Once she said that, her heart rate dropped to zero and she stopped breathing, which is when you started to cry in Kylo's arms.

The funeral for your mother was a week later, Kylo was the most upset out of everyone though he didn't show it that much. Once the funeral was over, Kylo handed you over to one of the officers and told them to get rid of you. You reminded him too much of your mother and he hated you for it. The officer had kept you in her quarters since she didn't have the heart to kill you or leave you somewhere.

One day when Kylo was walking through his personal star destroyer, he heard your cries from the officers quarters, when she was trying to feed you. Kylo, General Hux and two stormtroopers came into the quarters. Kylo stated that both you and the officer would be executed the next morning. Both you and the officer were put into separate cells and you started crying which then Hux ordered the two stormtroopers to put a muzzle on you and stand guard outside your cell.

That night when Kylo was trying to sleep, Kylo had a dream or a nightmare, he couldn't figure out which one. It was of you, your mother and him, just living in a secured area, away from the first order. Everyone was happy and had no fears of everything as long as the three of you were together.

Then it skipped ahead to where you were in a toddler stage and you were walking and talking a lot. Kylo was teaching you about the force and about the light and dark sides. Your mother was outside gardening with Leia and Han and Chewie were making some items for the house. Everyone was laughing and Ben could see both his grandmother and grandfather looking at him with smiles on their faces.

Then it went dark and a figure who was surrounded in a blue shadow came out. Kylo immediately recognized it as your mother and shot his eyes open. He still saw the shadow of your mother when he woke up so he tried to go back to sleep but it didn't work. He opened his eyes again and your mother sat down on the bed to start talking to him.

"Kylo."

"Y/M/N, I'm sorry for what I put you through, You would be still alive if it wasn't for me." Kylo said with tears forming in his eyes.

"Kylo, listen to me." Kylo stared down at the floor. "Kylo look at me." Kylo looked up at her with tears streaming down his face and she wiped them away. "In no way, shape or form, do I blame you for what happened. You gave me what I have always wanted, a family. While she may never truly know me, I know that Y/N cares for me and she cares for you too. I can see you everyday while you may not even think about me seeing what you are doing and what you are going through. I know if I was here with you that you wouldn't have her executed. I want you two to remember me but I also want the two of you to move on, and I want my daughter to be with her father."

"I want her. I want to be there for her and be the father that I never had, but I don't know if I have the strength to do it without you."

"Yes you do Kylo. I know you do." 

As she said those last few words, her ghostly shadow started to disappear. Kylo quickly put on a sweatshirt and ran towards your cell. It was only a few hours before your execution and there was two stormtroopers standing outside your cell. He dismissed the two stormtroopers and went into your cell. You had been crying the whole time you were in there and when Kylo came into your cell, your cries turned into whimpers. When he got up to you, you had your eyes closed and a blanket wrapped around you. Kylo slowly and carefully picked you up and cradled you in his arms. 

He was hoping that you wouldn't go back to crying when he picked you up, but you even stopped whimpering when he picked you up and you opened your eyes to reveal the same (y/e/c) eyes your mother had. When he actually decided to look at you, he realized that you had pretty much all the same features as your mother, except for the dimples, he knows that those dimples were his. After a few minutes of thinking of what your mother said, Kylo took you back to his quarters. He set you down on the bed to where he thought you wouldn't be able to fall from, he also had Vicrul and Ushar stay in his quarters with you to make sure you stayed safe. 

Kylo ran down to the front of the destroyer to let Hux know that you were not to be executed. Hux was disagreeing with Kylo since it was wasting energy on his "precious" army of stormtroopers. Finally Kylo allowed Hux to execute the officer who hid you from them to make Hux shut up for once. Then he quickly rushed back to his quarters and when he got back, he ordered Vicrul and Ushar to leave the two of you alone.

Once it was just you and Kylo in his quarters, he gave you a bottle of blue milk and changed your diaper and into a new onesie. Then Kylo rocked and bounced you in his arms which made you very sleepy. After a few minutes, you were asleep and Kylo put both of you into his bed. he kissed you on your forehead and said, "I know I have been a terrible father for the short amount of time you have lived so far, but I promise that I will make up for it for the rest of my life. I love you so much." Once he was finished, he pulled you closer to him, to make sure you were safe and fell asleep.

Skip to 4 years later by Yoda.

Now, the first order was taking over the galaxy, Kylo had a lot more on his plate, but he always makes sure he has time for you. Kylo had a long day of making orders and dealing with Hux and his.... Whatever problem he has at the moment. He was very tired when he passed by Cardo and Trudgen who were outside yours and Kylo's shared quarters, protecting you. You loved the Knights of Ren but your favorites were definitely Vicrul and Ushar. Kylo usually had them stay with you but he needed them to help him today. When Kylo stepped into the bedroom of your quarters, he noticed that you were on the bed faced away from him. He took of his helmet, gloves and cape before coming over to the bed. He placed his hand on your back soft and slow. You opened your eyes and turned to see Kylo with a smile on his face.

"Dada. You're home."

"Yes I am sweetheart."

Kylo takes off his boots and cowl and sits down next you on the bed. You wrapped your arms around his waist and he laughed while he ruffled your hair. You unwrapped your arms from around him and looked up at him with sad puppy eyes. He noticed them and his face dropped.

"What's wrong angel?"

"I want to play with you Dada. We don't play anymore."

"Is that why you are upset?" He asks and you nod. He sighs before he speaks.

"Sweetheart, I am sorry I can't spend all day with you. I wish I could. I try and spend as much time with you as I possibly can." The two of you both look like you are about to cry when Kylo has an idea. "Listen, How about we have the next two days to ourselves. Just you and me, We can even try to go off the ship if you want. Would you like that Princess."

Your eyes light up and you gasp. "Yes Dada. Can we please?"

"As you wish Princess. Now can we go to bed."

You nod your head and Kylo helps the two of you get ready for bed. You drift off to sleep and both you and Kylo are happy as you both can feel your mother's presence in the room. 

A/N: Okay i know it wasn't as good but I wanted to get this out because I plan on having two oneshots out on Wednesday. I want to have them out but they will be the same topic of two of Adam's Characters. Anyways I will see you soon.

Author: Megan C.


	8. Your Birthday with Clyde Logan

Birthdays were a big thing for the Logan's and your birthday was no exception for Clyde. The two of you had just got married a few months ago and yours was the first birthday celebrated as a married couple. It was about 7 in the morning when Clyde woke up with his arms wrapped around you. He quietly slipped his arm out from underneath you and put on his prosthetic and headed downstairs to make you breakfast.

When you started to wake up, you moved your arm so you could feel around for Clyde, but all you felt was warm bed sheets. You slowly opened your eyes to see Clyde was out of bed and his prosthetic was off the nightstand. You slowly sat up to see if he went to the bathroom but the lights were off and the door was open.

Clyde slowly walked up the stairs to not make any noise or drop the breakfast he made for you. He was hoping you were still asleep when he got in there, but saw you sitting up in bed with his Bob Seger t-shirt. You turned to face him as he opened the door with a creaking noise. You saw him with the food on a tray and smile on his face. Clyde slowly placed the tray on your lap and gave you a kiss on your temple before sitting on the bed with you.

"Good mornin' darlin'."

"Good morning Handsome."

"Happy Birthday."

"Thank you but you didn't have to do this."

"But I knew you'd appreciate it. Now eat before it gets cold."

"Clyde, I can't eat all of this. You are going to have to help me."

"If that is what you want Darlin' then yes I will help you but you need to take a bite first."

You laughed as you cut up a piece of one of the pancakes that Clyde made and put some syrup and butter on it before taking a bite. You moaned from the taste as it was really good. Clyde laughed as you took the bite and you grabbed a piece of bacon off of the tray and fed it to him. The hairs from his beard tickled your fingers when you fed the piece of bacon to him. The two of you laughed before finishing your breakfast.

Clyde washed the plates, glasses and tray you had your breakfast with while you took a shower. The two of you planned to have a fun day with Jimmy, Mellie and Sadie and you need a shower and Clyde took one before you woke up. You changed into a pair of light blue jeans and a black t-shirt while Clyde changed into black jeans and a dark blue button up t-shirt. You curled your hair and did some light makeup before leaving.

Clyde opened your door of the car and closed it for you before getting in on his side. The two of you drove over to Jimmy's house for lunch and dinner. As soon as you pulled up, Sadie ran out the door and out to your side of the car. You opened the door and was engulfed into a hug from Sadie.

"Auntie Y/N!"

"Hi Sadiebug. How are you doing?"

"I'm good. Auntie Mellie and daddy are inside." Sadie says before running over to Clyde, who lifts her up to his hip and carries her inside. Once you open the door, Mellie jogs over to you and gives you a hug.

"There you two are. We were waitin' for the two of you two to finally show up."

"Well we were getting ready to come over."

"Yeah, and did Clyde to try any funny business to make you late."

"No not this time." Clyde chimes in as he sets Sadie down

"Mhmm, Sure. Oh, Jimmy is in the back grilling hot dogs and burgers for lunch."

"Oh ok."

As soon as you and Clyde were about to head into the backyard to greet Jimmy, he brings in the plates full of cheeseburgers, hamburgers and hotdogs. He also grabs out the potato, macaroni and egg salads. Sadie and Mellie help bring out the other sides from the fridge and kitchen. Then Jimmy gives both you and Clyde a hug.

"Happy Birthday Y/N."

"Thank you. You guys didn't have to do all of this."

"Hey, You have known us for how long. You know how the Logan's celebrate birthdays, and if you think this is enough, wait till you see what is for dinner."

You and Clyde laugh as all the food is brought out and the five of you start filling up your plates with food before heading outside to eat. You all enjoyed your lunch and talked for a little bit before Clyde takes care of your plate and Sadie asks you to play with her.

After a little while, the five of you changed into swimsuits and went for a swim. You, Mellie and Sadie played Marco Polo and Clyde joined in for tag which half of the time, he would pick you and just lift you up, causing you to yelp.

After swimming each of you took a shower and you and Clyde took yours together to not waste as much water. When you came back to the living room, both Sadie and Mellie were in the kitchen, making dinner. Jimmy was in the living room putting your presents on the table. After a few minutes Clyde called Sadie and Mellie into the living room.

"Ok, Dinner is in the oven and your presents are on the table and we are all here so, open them."

"Open them Auntie Y/N."

"Ok ok, I am going."

You survey all the presents and decide on the bright pink box with a glittery pink ribbon. You open it up to see a pick crown and a pair of pink heels inside and you can already tell that the gift was from Sadie.

"Awww, I wonder who picked this out?"

"I DID AUNTIE Y/N!!!"

"You did? I love it. Thank you sweetie."

You finished opening all the presents you got from the three of them and the few presents from Bobby Jo and Moody. They had some plans with Moody's family and couldn't make it. Once all your presents were unwrapped, Clyde and Jimmy put them in your car while you and Sadie played and Mellie was checking the food.

After a bout an hour, dinner was ready. You had chicken parmesan with salad and bread and vegetables. The five of you just talked while you ate inside at the table. Then they brought out the cake and candles which you were able to blow out in one breath even though there were many to blow out.

A couple hours later, you noticed Sadie was getting tired and you and Clyde decided to head home after saying your goodbyes. Once you got back home, you and Clyde brought in your presents and set them on the table before Clyde decided to speak.

"I think there's one more present for you Darlin'"

"What? Where?"

"It's here. Luna!"

As Clyde calls out, a Australian Shepherd puppy runs out from your bedroom and jumps up and barks at you.

"You did not get us a dog? Do we get to keep her?"

"Yes Darlin, I know how much you love dogs and I wouldn't tease you with one and I know that you love Australian Shepherds."

"Thank you. This is the best birthday present." You say as you kiss Clyde on the lips, Luna barks as you kiss and the two of you laugh.

"Happy Birthday Darlin'"

"Thank you Handsome."

Authors Note: I hope you guys enjoyed this. I wanted to write this and get this out because Today, March 3 is my birthday. Clyde is my favorite character that Adam plays and he is my comfort character. I love him so much and I enjoyed writing this. Anyways I hope to have another birthday one-shot out today, so be on the look out just incase.

Author: Megan C.


	9. Your Birthday with Paterson

Birthdays were not usually celebrated in your family. Your family didn't pay much attention to birthdays unless it was a milestone like your 1, 10,13, 16, 18 or 21st birthdays. Paterson really didn't celebrate birthdays either. When he was married to Laura, they usually just made the other persons favorite dinner and cake and got a present for them. With you it was different, he had other plans to make this birthday really special.

You thought you were going to wake up alone on your birthday since it was a weekday and Paterson had work as a bus driver for the town of Paterson. You definitely thought it was weird when you felt your boyfriends muscular arms wrapped around you when you woke up. You quickly checked your phone to see what time it was and it was about 7 am which is when Paterson had to start his work as he left about a half hour earlier everyday. You felt Paterson start to move to look at his watch to see what time it is before rolling back over and kissing your forehead.

"You are late for work. It is a weekday Pat."

"I know. I told Donny that I wouldn't be coming in today."

"Why?"

"Because I want to be here to celebrate your birthday. Speaking of Happy Birthday Sweetheart."

"You didn't have to stay home for my birthday."

"I know but I wanted to."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome Angel."

The two of you stayed in bed for a little while longer till you had to use the bathroom. You got up to use the bathroom and heard Paterson move in bed and got up. You washed your hands before opening the door to go into the bedroom and you saw that Paterson wasn't there. You were wondering where he was when you smelled a pot of coffee in the kitchen and the sound of something cooking. 

You pulled on a shirt and a pair of shorts before walking into the kitchen. You saw Paterson cooking eggs at the stove in his sleeping clothes. You went up behind him and put your arms around his torso. You kissed his shoulder since you weren't tall enough to kiss him on the cheek. Once he was done with the eggs he turned off the stove and plated them before giving you a kiss on the lips. He had you sit down at the table as he brought over the eggs and toast he made with some orange juice as well. The two of you talked as you ate.

"So, What are we doing today?" 

"You will have to wait and see."

"But you know I don't like surprises."

"Well, today is going to have surprises sweetheart."

"But it is my birthday."

"I will make it up to you later, now we need to finished and get dressed for the day."

"Fine."

The two of you finished eating and took a shower before getting dressed. I got dressed into a bathing suit and a coverup since Paterson said to. We got into the car and he drove a couple miles to the beach we like to go to often when we have the time and energy.

"We are here."

"You chose the beach?"

"Yeah. You don't like it."

"No no, I do. I just thought we were going somewhere different since you said today is full of surprises."

"They are but this isn't one of them."

"O..k."

The two of you grabbed you bag of towels, snacks and water before digging your toes into the sand. You laid your towels on the sand before gracefully falling onto them. It was still a little too cold to go swimming just yet so you laid on the towel and looked at the clouds that were in the sky. After about 30 minutes, the two of you decided that you were going to get in even though it was most likely going to be freezing.

You took of your coverup and the two of you ran into the water. It was freezing but Paterson held onto your hands the whole time. The two of you slowly made it deeper into the water as it slowly got warmer as your body got used to it. The two of you splashed and played around for a few hours before heading back home.

Once you were back home, the two of you took a quick shower again before changing into a light dress and sandals and Paterson with one of his flannels and black pants. You also did some light makeup before heading into the kitchen where Paterson had a blanket and a basket of food. He also had Marvin on his leash. You took the basket and blanket while Pat took Marvin.

The three of you walked to the park where Paterson has his lunch everyday in front of a waterfall. You laid the blanket down and Marvin decided to take a nap while the two of you ate. Not long after you grabbed your food out, Marvin perked his head up and looked at you for food. You gave him a tiny piece of turkey from your sandwich which he appreciated. The three of you enjoyed the view before heading back home.

Once you were back home Paterson read you one of his poems.

"Match"

It's like a spark  
a tiny flame.  
A flame so small,  
but so fierce,  
it can become  
so much more   
within seconds.  
My love for you   
reminds me of a match.   
It started out smaller than a seed  
but when you showed  
me your true self,  
My heart only kept  
Beating faster.

"I love it so much thank you." You say as you kiss him on the cheek and Marvin growls.

"I wrote it this morning but I wanted to surprise you."

"Well it was a great surprise."

The two of you hung out at the house till it was a little bit later at night and the two of you went out to eat at a nearby restaurant. You wore a short black dress and heels while Pat wore a white dress shirt and black jeans. The food was great and you thought that the two of you would enjoy going there again. Then the two of you went back home to get your car and drive back to the beach.

Once you were there you left your shoes in the car and walked against the shoreline of the beach. The two of you held hands as you walked and looked around. After a little bit of walking, Paterson stepped in front of you and took both of your hands in his.

"So, how was your surprises?"

"I think you had some great surprises. I really liked them. Thank you for a great birthday."

"You're welcome angel but there is one more surprise." Paterson said as he kissed you on the lips and went down on one knee.

"Y/N, ever since the day I met you on the bus. I always knew I wanted to be friends with you. I didn't think that about a year and a half later that we would be here. Doing this. You know that I am not the person to say much unless it is in a poem. I was going to save the one I wrote for tonight but I already used it. So I am just going to say, will you become my wife, Y/n."

There are tears in your eyes as you say yes. Paterson gets up and hugs you and then slips the ring on your finger. It was a very simple but elegant band with small jewels on it.

"It was my grandmother's."

You knew Paterson would give you something from his family but hearing that it was his grandmother's made you emotional. Paterson pulled you in for a hug and then kissed you on the lips.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it. Thank you."

"Your welcome angel. Happy birthday."

Author's note: I hope you guys enjoyed that as much as I like writing it. I wanted to post another one-shot today as it is my birthday as I said in the last one. I don't know what else to say except that I am grateful for the friends I made in the past couple months since I started liking Adam. It is almost a year since I watch TFA for the first time and when I became obsessed with Adam. I am grateful for what he has done. Anyways I will see you soon.

Author: Megan C.


End file.
